What Happened After WWI
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: We all know the Austro-Hungarian Empire disbanded at the end of WWI, forced to by America, England and France. That also means our dear Hetalian Austria and Hungary divorced. A short fic about it. No flames!


**A/N: No flames. Just… Whatever.**

"Roderich, we have decided to not inflict too much of a punishment on you, even considering you lost fair and square." Roderich breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the three nations across from him. They were all sitting in the living room of his and Hungary's house, discussing the Treaty between them. "However…" Roderich froze at Arthur's single word. "You and Elizabeta as the Austro-Hungarian Empire are too powerful to be left like this. That is why…" Alfred continued. "You will have to separate. For good." Roderich spit out the tea he was drinking, dropping the teacup with a crash, when Francis broke the news. "WE _WHAT_?"

* * *

"Geez, I hope Roddy's ok!" Elizabeta hurried through the hall, hearing a crash. Growing nearer, she became puzzled as she heard Roderich start yelling.

* * *

"YOU CANNOT FORCE US TO SEPARATE!" He screamed at them, furious. "Roderich, try to see some sense, if we let you be you wi-" Alfred and Francis stared, horrified, as they saw Roderich slap Arthur straight across the face.

* * *

Elizabeta also watched, hidden in the doorway, as she saw Roderich lose it. Worried and confused, she decided to stay silent.

* * *

"ELIZAVETA AND I ARE STAYING TOGETHER, AND THAT IS _FINAL_." Roderich hissed, standing up and looming over the others threateningly, even if he was shorter. He let out a cry of surprise as he felt Alfred seize him from behind, trapping him. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!" He started thrashing wildly, and managed to kick Francis.

* * *

Terrified, Elizaveta was about to step in but was blocked by Arthur's next words.

* * *

"You are going to separate, or else we will march straight across your little Empire and destroy it _completely_, understood?" He leaned in and a brief cruel smile lit his face up. "You know we could easily _kill _her."

Roderich stopped his attempts of breaking free immediately. He looked up at Arthur desperately, a hint of tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please… I love her…" He begged, bowing his head in defeat. "Then you shall sign the Treaty?" Arthur pressed, still smirking. "I'd do anything to protect her…" Roderich simply murmured, not even looking up at the British nation anymore. "Very well. We'll be back here in a week, with the documents."

* * *

Elizabeta quickly ran upstairs when she saw the three nations heading out, and locked herself into their bedroom. She… She had to _divorce_ Roderich? "I-I can't do this!" She sobbed, falling face-first into the bed. "I-I need to do what I have to…" She whispered into the pillow, hugging it for a small amount of comfort.

After about an hour or so, checking no signs of her crying showed, Elizabeta ventured out of the bedroom and downstairs into the living room, where she'd last seen Roderich. She spotted him in the piano room. "How'd the meeting with the others go?" She asked nonchalantly, coming in. She noticed a brief flicker of indecision cross his features before he answered. "They still haven't decided the conditions. They said they'd be back in a week." He lied, turning to face her. Elizabeta saw her chance, and took it. "This is all your fault…" She muttered, loudly enough for him to hear but yet quiet enough to make it seem like an inner thought. "Excuse me?" Roderich exclaimed, baffled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Elizabeta repeated more loudly, rounding on him.

"_MY_ fault? HOW CAN THIS BE MY FAULT?" Roderich shot back, irritated.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO WAGE A WAR EVEN IF YOUR GODDAMN _LIFE_ DEPENDED ON IT!" Elizabeta yelled, trying to push down the feeling of guilt threatening to arise.

"WHERE'S ALL THIS NEWFOUND HATRED OF ME COMING FROM, _HUNGARY_?" Roderich shouted, careful to use her title.

"IT'S NOT NEWFOUND, _AUSTRIA_! IT'S _RESURFACED_!" Elizabeta hissed, clenching her fists. Roderich immediately quietened down, deep in thought. "Beta, this isn't you. What happened?" He questioned gently, pulling her up against him in a hug. Elizabeta panicked; the man knew her better than what she'd hoped for. She gave it one last shot.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Running out, she hoped Roderich wouldn't follow her.

Running back into the bedroom, she locked the door once again and sat on the bed, deep in thought. This wasn't going to work, Roderich loved her too much to be put off by a rant. She needed to do worse.

"Yes. Be here at midnight, ok? And don't try anything funny, remember, this is supposed to be _fake_." Hanging up, Elizabeta crumpled down into her seat again, hoping this would work.

"Finally!" She caught a glimpse of the man crossing the garden. "Kesesese! The awesome me is never _late_!" Elizabeta sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get HALF-naked, on the couch, and make enough sound effects to wake Roderich up, ok?" She immediately noticed Gilbert's perverted grin. "And _no_, we're not doing it for real." She snapped, closing the door behind her.

Roderich sat up in bed, confused. "What was that?" He asked himself, listening closer. Silently walking down the stairs, he crept into the living room and, flicking on the lights, let out a horrified gasp as he caught sight of Elizabeta. Elizabeta herself faked panic, frantically pulling her nightgown on again. "Roddy!" She cried out, near-tearful. Gilbert was meanwhile re-adjusting his shirt more slowly, smiling lustfully. "E-Elizabeta… _Why_?" Roderich choked out, still shocked. "I mean, first that fight, now I find you cheating on me with GILBERT…" Gilbert poked his head up from behind Elizabeta. "Was that supposed to be an _insult_, Specs?" He exclaimed, offended. "YOU. STAY OUT OF THIS." Roderich threatened, glaring at him. "Actually, OUT. _NOW_." Gilbert slowly obliged, making sure to take his time just to piss "Specs" off. As soon as the door was shut, Roderich turned to Elizabeta again. "Elizabeta… I thought you loved me… Please, just tell me _why_!" Elizabeta couldn't bear to see him in so much pain.

"I-I HEARD YOU, ALRIGHT? I HEARD THAT FIGHT YOU HAD WITH THE OTHER NATIONS THIS MORNING, AND HOW WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DIVORCE, AND I SAW YOU SO HEARTBROKEN I WANTED TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO IT WOULDN'T BE SO DIFFICULT SEPARATING, OKAY?!" Roderich didn't hear the last bit clearly, as Elizabeta had tackled him to the floor and was currently sobbing in his chest, but he caught her drift. "And… And anyways, I _made_ Gilbert do that. And I made it clear it'd be fake…" Elizabeta added quietly at the end, still crying. "Gott, mein Liebe… You didn't have to do this…" Roderich murmured softly, holding her close. "But… But they're going to force a divorce upon us!" Elizabeta objected, the mere thought making new tears blossom. "We'll get through this, Liebe, okay? Maybe the others will re-think about it…" Roderich suggested, biting his lip. "I hope so, Roddy. I love you." Pulling him into a soft kiss, Elizabeta rested her forehead against Roderich's, eyes shut tight. "I love you too, Beta."

"So, I… I guess this is goodbye, eh?" Elizabeta put her suitcase down on the porch and turned to face Roderich, very aware of Alfred's, Arthur's and Francis' gazes on her. "I guess so. Good luck, Liebe." Pulling her flush to him, it took one look into those deep violet eyes to make Elizabeta break into tears again, sobbing quietly on Roderich's shoulder until he gently pulled her away and gave her a loving kiss to calm her down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slid her eyes closed and felt Roderich's grip on her tighten almost possessively. "I'll always miss you playing the piano… And the violin… And baking those marvellous pastries with me…" Elizabeta whispered against his lips, eyes still shut. "And I'll always miss seeing you fight Gilbert off with that frying pan of yours… And those nights we spent huddled up together in front of the fireplace…" Roderich accentuated every word with a small kiss.

Meanwhile, the three nations looked on, small pangs of guilt starting to show. Arthur subconsciously shifted closer to Alfred, afraid he'd somehow lose his own lover too. "D-Do we _really really REALLY_ have to separate them?" Alfred protested, saddened. "Alfred, there's no way around this. Even though I hate to ruin _l'amour_ like this, as the nation of love, we all agreed it's a risk we cannot take." Francis sighed, looking away from the couple.

"Goodbye, Roderich…" Stroking his cheek, Elizabeta placed one last small kiss on the Austrian's lips before stepping back, picking her suitcase up and joining the three nations. They immediately ushered her away, before any of the three had second thoughts and decided to let her stay.

Roderich sighed, turning away. "Goodbye _mein liebe, mein schatz, mein Elizabeta."_

**A/N: And sorry for that cheesy line at the end there! Hope it didn't suck too much! **


End file.
